rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rai Sicarius
Rai Serenethixe Sicarius, also known as Samuel Oppai and Vicente Di'Angelo, is a human character who is associated both with the Sicarius family and the Caedo brotherhood. He is trained in the art of assassins and has lived in many locales, including but not limited to Harmony Island, Asgarnia, and Misthalin. Life History Origins Samuel Oppai was born out of wedlock on Harmony Island in the Fifth Age. At the age of 6, he began working the docks with the other men, doing menial jobs which the overseer allowed for the novelty factor of having such a young worker. At 12, he and his brother (Faramir Oppai) were recorded to have fled from the Island after the invasion of The Undead Mass, arriving in Asgarnia. Life in Asgarnia Upon arriving in Asgarnia, Faramir Oppai immediately sought refuge in the Church of Guthix, an organisation that took a combatitive turn in later years and came to be known The Guthixian Knight Order. Ignoring the advice of his brother, Samuel desired to find his own route in life and instead became a petty thief operating around the Faladian area. At 18, Samuel was approached in his hotel accomodation by a representative of "The Edgeville Assassins", a group that ran hit contracts all over the Western Provinces. The Edgeville Assassins provided their own housing and sustenance, meaning that all money earnt from contract participation was put into The Bank of Varrock, summing a total of 54,560gp, interest rates included. Joining the GKO Weeks after turning 19, Samuel Oppai was commissioned to kill the newly risen leader of the Guthixian Knight Order. Upon arriving and discovering his brother had taken the role, he found himself unable to make the shot, and instead joined up as a soldier of Guthix. Samuel stayed in the order for another year, after which he turned over to the Sicarius. The Hunt for Sicarius Samuel's Sicarius turnover occured when his brother was captured in a raid against the aforementioned faction. Upon entering Draynor Manor, the brothers and their fellow soldiers were apprehended, stripped of weapons forced to watch as Faramir would slain. Contrary to Samuel's belief at the time, Faramir was quickly resurrected after the remaining GKO operative's release, bound in a half conscious state of slavery due to the amateur nature of the necromancy. Samuel quickly disbanded the GKO after inheriting ownership, joining the Sicarius to keep an eye on his brother. His original intentions were to slay the Sicarius father - Kel - and escape with his brother. However, his mind was changed after a turn of events that would change his life forever. In the Sicarius Part One Upon being inducted into the Sicarius organisation, Samuel started out as a servant, serving meals and doing menial tasks such as bodyguarding under the watch of the "head" servant, Ugly. However, after a week of servitude and keeping his Brother safe from harm, Ugly was fired as the head servant and Samuel was brought up in to his place. As head servant, Samuel was in charge of organising meals and protecting the family members. It didn't take him long to be "adopted", a form of promotion into family status. Part Two Upon being promoted, Samuel was renamed Rai Sicarius. The original terms of his adoption were that he marry Leah Sicarius, an offer that he accepted and then almost immediately rejected, offering to instead marry another servant who later became known as Kat Sicarius. Rai was blooded, as with all other family members, a process which renders all bearers a slave to the father, else their life be immediately taken. He began to kill, on order, tens Part Three After receiving merciless torture at the hands of Kel, Rai slipped in to a state of insanity, as was the father's wishes. He became a personal war machine for the Sicarius, treated as an animal. As each day went by, he was forced to kill more and more people in random raids and massacres. In time, he learnt to enjoy it. This process is estimated to have taken 2 years, at the end of which, Rai was 23. Private life At home, away from the clutches of his murderous "family", Rai grew hellbent on discovering a scientific formula to reverse the magical effects of the mark. He ran so many blood tests on himself, he grew pale, and his growth was severely stunted. He captured approximately 23 people, locking them in solid steel cells in the basement of his house, where he injected them involuntarily with his blood formulaes. Twelve were said to have died from this, the other eleven mutating into hideous forms that were recorded to have "melted skin" and "blood possessing various acid like qualities," as were recorded in Rai's notes. Abby About half way through his time spent in the Sicarius, at 25, Rai found a young homeless girl and began to take care of her. She was too young to understand who or what he was, and was amused by the grotesque monstrosities in his basement. Rai was loyal to a fault to her, and seeing this, Kel decided to murder and skin the young girl in an effort to keep his personal killing machine. In the Sicarius Again Part Four At 26, Kel Sicarius left for two months on business, leaving Rai in charge. Despite originally wishing to reform, Rai drove the Sicarius into a state of mass war, forcing them to fight on four fronts against the largest armies and most powerful leaders of that time. Surprisingly, they held their own, and neither side progressed as the war waged on. Few Sicarius died, including Liu, Kat, and a young, unrecorded child thought to have been a relation of Nal Sicarius's. When Kel returned, the Sicarius went into hiding until the heat had died down, promoting rumours of their death. Part Five As Rai hit 28, Kel Sicarius committed suicide, thus releasing him from the clutches of the mark. Various family members made attempts at reforming the Sicarius in vain, and Rai set about returning to an average, massacre free life under the name Vicente Di'Angelo. Into the void Leaving the Sicarius, Vicente immediately decided to rejoin a Guthixian militarian order, playing his strengths. Under his alias, he managed to join the Void Knights rather easily, bringing revolutionary tactics on to the field until he was promoted to Commodore Rank. He invented a new history for himself, one of a rich Guthixian desert faring family. Return to darkness In time, Vicente realised he had reached his maximum potential in the Void Knights, promptly leaving to seek out different work. After being in various clans, and deciding they were not good enough for him, he decided to make his own. He formed the first Caedo clan, a band of assassins intended to make himself feel at home. The Caedo group, complete with various "signature" members, began to get into all manner of troublesome situations. In one scenario, they were commissioned to kill various Drakan household members to cease a planned massacre of the Meiyrditch population. In another, they were being hunted by an angry tribe of ancient liches. After being unveiled from his disguise by his former brother Zaox, Vicente remains to this day in the Caedo, currently holding off the aggressive attacks of the Gravitic Swarm. He is now 31, tanned and standing at 6'1, looking nothing like him former self. Category:Characters Category:Sicarius Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Humans Category:Assassin Category:Bastard Category:Male